


disruptions

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treats, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: So if he damaged a stylus or two or ten, he figured it was the price owed for kicking Imperial ass. Better that than all the promotions they kept trying to give him. More paperwork? No, thank you. Wedge would rather—





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravens_rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravens_rising/gifts).



Wedge rubbed at his knee absently, most of his mind on the datapad in front of him, a stylus between his teeth. He’d already chewed the thing to hell and back, the plastic creaking, no match against his molars. When he signed onto the Rebellion, no one told him there’d be _paperwork_.

Hell, no one told him he’d survive long enough to be in a position to _do_ paperwork. And no one told him he’d still be held accountable once they won. Damned Rebellion paperwork just one day turned into damned New Republic paperwork and Wedge was just supposed to go with it without a complaint.

So if he damaged a stylus or two or ten, he figured it was the price owed for kicking Imperial ass. Better that than all the promotions they kept trying to give him. More paperwork? No, thank you. Wedge would rather—

His personal comlink chimed at about the same time the door to his office slid open, one of Leia’s protocol droids wobbling its way inside to—

“There’s no need—” Luke said from somewhere on the other side of the door, slipping into the room only belatedly. Beaten, perhaps broken, by droid efficiency, Luke scrubbed his hand across his face. “Thank you, Deethree. I’ll take it from here. Hi, Wedge.”

Wedge grinned, because he couldn’t _not_ grin when Luke looked the way Wedge felt. The pleasure of shared misery and all that. He pushed himself to his feet, careful to keep the weight off his bum leg, and grimaced when Luke’s attention shot directly to the leg in question, a frown tugging at his mouth. “Hey, Luke,” he replied, mentally cursing every dreg of the Empire still clinging to life for even existing. Then again, maybe he shouldn’t have gone around blowing up his own ship when an Imperial tractor beam snagged him. Maybe he shouldn’t have gotten caught and ‘interrogated’ either. “How’s it going?”

Luke waited until the protocol droid retreated, his eyes never wavering from Wedge’s leg, and stepped forward. “I just got back from Lelis,” he said. “When Leia said you were in your office, I just had to see for myself.” Finally, he lifted his gaze to Wedge’s face and smiled. “She sent Deethree along. I was trying to comm—”

“So that’s what that was,” Wedge said, teasing, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms.

Luke shrugged, a serenely innocent look on his face. Complete bantha poodoo of course, but it still tricked some people into believing Luke was both serene and innocent, so he kept at it. Even if some people weren’t Wedge.

“How was Lelis?” Wedge asked. “Find what you were looking for?”

“No,” Luke said, and though he didn’t _look_ particularly disappointed, Wedge knew he was. Another false lead. How many had it been now? Too many. “Whatever Jedi artifacts were there, the Empire got a hold of them first. Destroyed them or—” He looked away, nodding. “—I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

“You’ll find something,” Wedge answered. “You just gotta keep trying.”

“I know.” Sighing, Luke brushed his hand through his hair. From somewhere inside of him, he pulled a smile to the surface, a little rueful, but warm, too. “At least I won’t have to go anywhere for a while.”

“I think I can live with that.” Stretching to grab Luke by the arm, Wedge’s fingers grazed against the hard edge of Luke’s prosthetic as he pulled him forward. Luke came willingly, easily.

“I didn’t actually come here to interrupt your work, you know,” Luke said, fitting easily against Wedge’s front.

“Didn’t you?” Wedge caught Luke in a quick kiss, fingertips grazing against Luke’s chin, learning the feel of the light dusting of stubble Luke hadn’t bothered to shave off before coming here. “I can think of far worse interruptions if you did.”

“That eases my mind.” Luke returned the kiss, biting lightly at Wedge’s lower lip, just the way he liked it. “Truly.”

“That was the intent.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Wedge shifted to better sit on the desk and smiled against Luke’s lips and if he didn’t conquer the bureaucratic red tape that had been sent his way today, he wouldn’t come to regret it in the slightest.

Even if he later did blame Luke for the whole thing, what with his being such a big distraction and all.


End file.
